Inside the minds of one
by JuicePouches and GrahmCrackers
Summary: During an ordeal of trying to adapt to a new permanent Dipper and Mabel pines run out one night trying to save their little brother shermyn when they encounter doubles of themselves and The Day dream and Dream demon bill and will cipher
1. Roll Call

"Kids Kids Smile at the Camera Bill Honey don't poke those snakes" Three little boys were standing outside a cabin one was skinny and short with baby blue icy hair and pale skin his baby blue eyes were innocent and timid adding to his frail demanor This was William Cipher he wore a baby blue sweater and black shorts with a crown of red and white flowers so cute and adorable he had a white patch on his eyes where it was black from an earlier incident that week but it was family picture time so he had to wear it The other boy had golden yellow hair and matching eyes with it his skin was a tanner peach color that added to his adorable handsomeness he wore a yellow sweator and black shorts this was Bill Cipher and then There was Tad Strange I'm telling you his name first cause he's a tad strange () anyway Tad was taller than bill and while the others had messy hair his was slicked back to prefection he had a wide smile with perfect teeth he wore a tight blazer over a black shirt and shorts he was slim and straight tilting his head and closing his eyes to smile Bill's face lit up with joy glimmering in the sun he started to run toward his "Mama!" his outstretched hands and a joyful giggle will glanced over at the camera smiling at his twin and waving at the camera with a high giggle

About an assload later during and after gravity falls

Returning to our home to see wendy and everyone A-and Soos! and his Melanie and his son Joseh (its like ho-suh) He was one beautiful baby boy and they're wedding was soon don't uh ask about the baby before the wedding I couldn't wait to get off the bus my hair had gotten longer and we'd gotten a little taller but it was shocking for our age we were only fifteen and a lot of tragedy had happened since that last summer my mother had been murdered with my father in a hostage situation and we'd seen the whole thing from their TV station

~**Flashback because im an asshole~**

The twins hugged and kissed their parents goodbye Mabel spending extra time with them for cuddles Their mother kissed her one more time before skipping outside they'd been so anxious about Mabel and Dipper getting hurt out in Gravity falls they kept them with them their baby brother was upstairs crying while grunkle stan and ford tried to calm him though it sounded much more like intense fighting They both quickly hightailed out of there giggling about their night Dipper and Mabel ran around the house laughing and playing with their sibling Shermyn's hair fell to his neck in deep chocolate it was straight and soft easy to brush through he was three they'd found out her mother was pregnant with him when they got back and were very excited she was very happy and fussy he liked to get his way and was Adorable with big brown doe eyes and peach skin chubby cheeks and sweet smiles he tilted his head in his blue overalls smiling at them suddenly stan and ford started screaming at the television

**this kid is absolutely essential**

Their parents name we're screamed and they saw their dad on the floor of the restaurant gripping a table cloth his eyes glassy bleeding out from the head on a security camera."DADA!" The baby squealed waddling to the screen. Ford picked him up horrified the baby whined "D-daddy-Dada!".He seemed to realize their father wasn't responding He started to cry screaming "Dada or daddy" Their mother ran forward only to be snatched back by her hair Dipper felt anger run through him in fact the whole living room became tense suddenly someone walked forward and shot her in the stomach she fell to the ground sobbing she gasped and coughed staring at the screen as if she was looking at him at them tears ran down dippers face Mabel was hunched over crying the baby's screams were the only thing that could be heard everything felt like it was shattering suddenly Dipper and Mabel were snatched up by stan they screamed loudly ford held the crying child who was screaming"Mama!" and kicking him his face was red and stained with tears and started packing the children's suitcases ford had a rage in his eyes and stan had quickly moved them to the car

"Stan what the-" "I'll explain later but right now we gotta get you kids outta here-" A black svu had rolled up to the house and stan whistled Two men in black suits got out and grabbed Dipper and Mabel out the car forcing them into the other car "Wait let us go-"

"GREAT UNCLE FORD"

"GRUNKLE STAN-"

"SHERMY!" Mabel punched one man in the face and tried to run into the house to get her sibling but was caught

"NO!"

Dipper's head was shoved into the car and the door was shut Mabel was dragged back and put into the other side They both banged on the windows crying and screaming for their help but as they drove away both their grunkles watched...

**~One school year later~**

And then here we were i brushed my hair happily smiling i couldn't wait to see Shermyn he'd be at least four and his birthday was coming up soon we haven't seen him but he'd seen many pictures of us or so we'd been told over the phone we'd been put in system care till it was said no other relatives wanted to take care of us especially since we we're "Delusional" it hurt a little but i was glad to leave this place i finished my hair and tossed the brush away as the bus came to a halt

**And we're ending it here this is really really trippy so uh pay attention**


	2. Pedicabo ego vos shermyn

I**Title translates to Fuck you Shermyn in Latin the natrual before perceived demon tongue**Stanford looked down at his niece happily hugging her."GRUNKLE FORD!" Mabel just wanted to forget their very last face to face encounter and just get on with life. "Hey Traitor's"Dipper practically growled it bawling up his fists "Dipper...". "No Mabel-" "Dipper let's just go see shermy!" "Oh ah yes about shermyn-" Ford started.

"What did you abandon your other Nephew!? Huh?!?" Ford stumbled back and Mabel's eyes filled with tears she then ran into the woods

"MABEL" They choursed but she wouldn't slow her pursuit of her beloved little brother of his eyes his adorable brown eyes and his dark brown hair she wanted to run her fingers through it to smell it she loved him and the thought of holding him close once more was overpowering the tears leaked from her eyes and quickly fell she tripped and slid down the leading slope to the mystery shack skidding she tripped then kept tumbling leaves filled her mouth her skirt ripped and her stockings tore "OW-AGGH!" She clawed at the ground trying to stop herself before she fell falling inside her head she saw a trampoline and bounced on it coughing up all the leaves in her throat she'd come to a halt at the bottom of a hill her freshly brushed hair covered in leaves her legs bleeding knees scabbed and bruised ao were her hands her head hurt and she only had one shoe the aura over her was a cold blue but she couldn't help feel warm in it she got uo and limped to the shack knocking on the door and opening it "Sher-Myn!" She was suddenly hit in the face by a heavy object as weight hit her chest more leaves flew out her throat she screamed as the object put his hand around her throat and a futuristic gun to her head her eyed fluttered open and she saw a child with reddish brown hair dark greenish brown eyes and peach skin "Who are you and how do you know my name" Mabel gasped and started to tear up He growled and she heard the gun power up "Shermyn!" "G-grunkle Stan?" She peeked through her hands and the boy was pulled off her She crawled forward and hugged him happy and he pistol whipped her "SHERMYN" The boy was dragged inside through the dirt he kicked up dirt at her Mabel whimpered and held her face before running to her old bedroom and slamming the door shut

**Sorry this chapter is so short but eh it's good enough i guess**


	3. Snatch and grab

Mabel's bruises had been tended too best the could but they still hurt.She picked at her salad as Shermyn sharpened knives across the table on the table. "Dipper can you pass the potatoes-" "I'll do it Auntie Mabel" Mabel frowned and Dipper grabbed the bowl only for Shermyn to snatch it away "That's okay Sher-" He got up and even put the white steaming salty mush on her plate.Her heart raced starting to lick her lips she reviewed the boy staring at his arms.The blood pumping through those plump viens the way his delicious flesh persperated as he put the food down a smell reached her senses as her chest retracted and she sighed.But as she went to put her fork in the meal Yellow and Blue spiders climbed up her fork she jumped back shrieking and the boy looked at her plate as Ford cleaned it into the nearby fire the living room Dipper dusted any spiders off her and held her close protectively cradling her

Tears fell from my eyes as i stared at Shermyn he seemed unphased as he smiled at me"Huh what funny creatures they are Marvelous Things Arent the Rainfall Spiders the most etheral it's bite brings great pain and sickness to the victim what harshness they follow the one who brings sorrow and pain to the beautiful hearts but who is beautiful if you just bother to look...Heh Perhaps Mabel-" I crawled back he'd approached me He looked a bit shocked and his smile faltered slightly and he looked sad "It's okay Mabel" I stomped past him and walked upstairs the tears fell fast and i realized this wasn't the boy i'd knew before "Well what did you fucking expect" The words came out roughly as he spun around he was glaring at me not like a four year old should look "I'm eight by the way you'd know about my answered any letters!" "I TRIED" "Don't yell" He spat at me in a scolding tone "Don't talk to her like that again" Dipper was at my defense glaring hard at the boy "Or what you gonna sing me to death Gay Gay" Dipper's face flushed and he looked like he was about to tip over from anger "Ford! Stan! Aren't you going to control that spoiled brat!" I heard a sound nearby and i saw the lights flickering a buzz or a shock coming from them Shermyn was glaring daggers at Dipper "What'd you say Bitch-" Dipper tackled the boy and shoved his head into the ground "DIPPER!"Me and Stan screamed "Mason Stop!" Shermyn bit into Dipper's arm and Dipper punched him in the stomach causing Shermyn to punch him in the eye as the whole house started shaking i clutched the stair banister the room became half lit dark things started to shake and lift cards flew around the room and the ceiling fan flew around rapidly Ford,Stan and me trief to drag them apart as Dipper punched the little boy in the face and he fell to ground his face obscured from view Ford turned him over and picked him up his lip and nose were heavily bleeding he had scratches on his neck and face "What the heck Dipper!" Stan bellowed "He's Just a kid you could have killed him" Dipper seemed to come to his senses He looked horrified "Go to your Rooms you two are always trouble!" I pulled him along up the stairs to our attic and shoved him"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT" "I DUNNO I JUST FREAKED OUT-" "That's NO EXCUSE HE COULD HAVE DIED HE MIGHT NEED A HOSPITAL" Dipper paced the room with a sour face I grabbed some pajamas and sprinted to the bathroom stripping down and washing myself with hot water I rubbed myself clean of any spiders scratching at my itchy skin and I'd have to change my bandages in the morning I then heard something outside the door Dipper on the phone "Listen up pipsqueak if you don't bring that ass here your punishment will be worse!" He said in a hushed tone I climbed out and pressed my ear against the door "...I don't understand though I'm coming but i haven't done anything-" "Talking Back,Not writing,Not responding, Being a sweet ass little bitch.Many things"I heard a not to familiar shudder and stuttering of Someone uncomfortable on the other end "B-but my daddy-" " Shut the fuck up Gleeful I'm your daddy-" I gasped and stumbled a little running into the shower and turning it all the way up so the hot steam would flow outside Dipper coughed and his footsteps retreated to move away from it the i could hear the low voices still "Are you done...Good i gotta go right now but I'll see ya soon"

As i brushed out my wet hair and walked into the room i saw Dipper was already asleep or at least under the covers i had on dark purple pajamas the top was a button up with silver metallic buttons light purple flowers were put on them like stickers they came with bottoms but i wore some old shorts that were a little tight to wear in public As i crawled into bed i remembered the moon shining into my room through my window forming a zodiac on the floor i didn't think much if it and closed my eyes

I awoke covered in sweat and stopped the tape recorder next to me quickly checking if Mabel was asleep i played it I'd started having dreams that were strange because most of them were coming true it's like i was psychic i pressed play and my soft flustered voice filled my ears "Gid-Gideon! Ah! oh sweet little fucking brat!Gideon!" I threw it against the wall blushing hard He wanted to hold his lover his sweet scent still on his jacket from rubbing against him earlier in the train car ugh oh that smell i groaned and reached down into my boxers and pressed my jacket against my nose groaning at that sweet scent i could almost taste it "Ah-" Fuck i pressed it against my mouth to keep myself quiet It felt so good "Oh Mmmf-! My smeewf!" i squeezed it into my hands my eyes rolling back in my head"Shit-" I squirmed as the hot substance coated my body "Shit shit crap..."I got up and shuffled to the bathroom as the substance got cold against my thighs it felt like a punishment for doing that deed to a little lamb like Gideon OH my sweet little lamb my gideon mine i growled and cleaned myself off wanting to call or talk to him at that moment suddenly i heard a scream followed by shushing and many footsteps I peeked through the door and saw Shermyn being through down and "mabel?" I gasped she didn't look like mabel though mabel looked like a teen this was a woman she was voluptuous perky and plump she had long waves of brown hair and a blue cuffed blaizer over a tight v neck with black buttons and a black bodysuit with a blue necktie and the bodysuits bottom it shaped her curvy figure nicely she wore black fishernets that lined her pretty legs and skin her coat flew into a cape she wore black gloves on each figure with a black ribbon her beautiful waves were held and her gleaming blue eyes held no chance of being brown but she had shermyn pinned to the ground with a knife a long silver one and then i had to cover my mouth as i stood over him too my hair was slightly messy and i had a cape draped over my shoulders i was dressed identical to her he had some pep in his step swaying his hips side to side he leered at the boy "Hi princess you ready to become a slave for daddy" A single tear ran down Shermyn's face "What-Please Let me go please" "It's a little too late for that-" The voice of Bill Cipher chuckled at small boy he wore a yellow jacket and a black suit a lustful and predatory smirk on him he leaned down grabbing him by his neck and lifting him up "AGH!" He was dragged down the stairs the three children like characters cackling I pushed out of the bathroom and ran upstairs quickly shaking Mabel awake "Huh-Hwa DIP-MMMF!" I smacked my hand over her mouth as i yanked her out the room and to the hall of Sherman's room pushing her Inside she quickly saw he was missing from his bed "Oh come on is that what you-" I covered her mouth again and she licked my hand I had to stifle my screech and hastily explained everything to her

I threw the boy to Will's feet outside the shack He backed up gasping but crouched to examine him carefully I kicked the child in the stomach and he vomited onto the ground "No!" Will screamed guarding the boy into the safety of him being my brother "Oh come on I'm tenderizing my meal" "Your sick Bill" He spat at me cuddling the child "How old is he?" "Four-" "FOUR" I was on the ground and i felt of rush of pain that didn't feel good at all "...What was that for"I hissed the air around me growing tense "He's barely even got any meat on him He's so sweet and small" Will licked his lips and his tongue darted out to lick the child's neck bruise He shuddered and smiled "Sweet and tender..." "Hey Pedophile-" "Don't call me that" Will stood putting Shermyn on his back and wrapping him in a blanket and he fell unconscious snoring "It's never polite to play with your food" Mabel Gleeful whispered to Will causing a blush to rise in his cheeks "It's not" "Nope"her twin answered in a growl "Mason your not too hungry are you" "On the contrary sister i wish for nothing more than to rip the flesh of that sweet smelling treat before me if the little cipher would kindly drop my treat now" Will shook his head "We should put him back He's only a baby-" "William"Mason cooed into Will's ear I pulled him away "Don't touch my brother" "Oooh" He mocked "I don't even want your little bitch brother" An argument quickly started before they heard the door open

Mabel shoved Dipper out of the way "WHY DIDN'T YOU LEAD WITH THAT!" She bounded to the door that jammed and kicked it down in time to see her double run into the woods she growled and ran after her Dipper was close behind panting already the outline of figures jumping through the trees with what looked like a baby caught Mabel's attention "SHERMYN!" She grabbed a vine and suddenly gained super warrioress strength cause she kicked off a tree and tried to tackle the boy in blue but was pushed into the dirt "Don't fuck around with what you can't handle" Mabel's eye's darted up "D-dipper" "Hello Mabel...and it's Mason" All emotion drained from Mabel's eyes as she kicked the boy right in the balls and twisted his arm behind his back snapping it then kicking him over She charged after the rest of them and Bill tackled her pinning her to the ground"Listen Shooting Star-" "Billlll" Her expression went blank as she clenched her fists in her hands "Aww you missed me Didn't you-" Her hand went straight into his gut as she scrambled away climbing up a tree and jumping onto the branches like a monkey (Don't be hating) suddenly a branch snapped and fell going unconscious

**this was supposed to happen last chapter**


End file.
